Winx Club: Confessions
by WinxClubBloom93
Summary: When Bloom confesses her love to Sky, what will be his reaction? Will he accept her or reject her? Read & Find out. COMPLETED!


**Confessions**

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can and you will."

"No, I won't."

She sighed as I continued arguing with her. She was telling me to confess to him.

Apparently, my best friend, Stella Hedgard was telling me to confess to the school's most handsome and attractive boy, Sky Hedgard, who most certainly happen to be her brother, as well as my 'Biggest Crush' that 'I like Him'.

"Bloom, come on, stop arguing, you know you're gonna lose the battle."

"But Stella, I can't just go to him and tell him 'Hi, I'm Bloom, and you're my biggest crush and I want to confess that I like you'. He will think that I'm the biggest idiot and will not like me." I pouted after the last sentence.

"So, what do you want to do? Want me to pass love letters? 'Cause, I know my brother and I know that he will never make the first move. For God'd sake you're going to London tomorrow, you don't have enough time. Just go to him and tell him you like him."

I was about to reply when that _stupid_ bell rang. I sighed as I took out my books for Biology and shut the locker after that. I groaned as I remember that I have first four classes with _my crush._

"Bye, Bloom and remember what I told you, Ok? Confess to him, you have first TWO and last TWO classes with him." She emphasized the word 'two'.

"Yeah."

Watching.

That is what I was doing. Watching his every move. From the corner of my eye. I was stealing glances at him now and then.

He was attentively listening writing notes but I could not focus on what the teacher was saying. Usually, this is my favourite class and my grades are good. But right now, all my focus was on him. I could not concentrate. I have to leave tomorrow. I need to confess to him, I like him. And I will.

After the class finished, I went towards my locker. Thankfully, mine and Stella's locker were beside each other. I waited for her to come and tell her that I was going to confess to him.

After a minute or two, I saw Stella coming towards me.

"So..?"

"I've decided that I'm going to tell him."

She squealed as soon as she heard it and gave me bone crushing hug. I laughed at her enthusiasm as we went to our next classes.

Finally! It's the last class of the day. I noticed him as he was sitting directly in front of me. I was observing his back, which was also looking so gorgeous, by the way. As the time flew by, I felt more and more nervous.

The bell rang signalling that the class was over, I was startled by the sound of the bell and quickly packed my bag as I saw Sky leaving. I waited for this moment as much as I dreaded it. I wanted to confess to him but I was too nervous. My stomach was churning badly as I followed him. I finally got the courage and called his name.

"Sky!"

He stopped and looked behind. The moment our eyes met the time stopped. My palms were sweaty as I found myself speaking nothing.

Speak! You bloody idiot. He won't wait for long!

"Are you gonna speak or stand there like a statue?" Omg! His voice...I felt like fainting.

"I...I-"

"I don't have time to listen to your stuttering."

I went closer to him as we were now at five feet distance.

"Unbelieveable, you are not gonna speak, I'm leaving." He said turning around. I quickly got a hold of his bicep and made him stop.

"I like you!"

I closed my eyes shut and waited for his reply but it never came. I slowly opened my to look at his face. He held an uninterested expression on his face as it meant nothing to him.

"Is that all? You wanted to say you like me?"

"Yes, I like you." I told him quietly this time.

"Listen, I get this everyday from many girls. They all say they like me, some even say that they love me, but that does not mean that they actually do. It's not a new thing for me."

What!? Now that officialy broke my heart.

"I mean it, really. I had a crush on you since 8th grade."

He sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde locks. I really wanted to touch them right now.

"High School crushes don't last forever." was all he said before he turned and left.

It was all it take to make my eyes teared up. I tried to blink them away as I did not want to seem vulnerable.

I quickly ran out of the school to see Stella standing beside her car. She waved at me as a signal to come. I did not want to tell Stella of what happen but as soon as I reached her she asked me a questions which I dreaded.

"How did it g-? Wait, are you crying? What happened? Did that dickhead of my brother say anything? Tell me, Bloom."

"Stella, just take me home, I don't want to talk about it, right now." My voice shook at the end.

"Oh, Bloom."

"Stella, please, I don't need any pity."

"I'm coming over."

I told her everything from the start.

"Oh, Bloom. He doesn't know what he had lost."

I laid my head on her shoulder as I cried and cried until I felt no tears coming out. I felt asleep right there. I told Stella to stay over and as being the best of friend she is she agreed. I woke up two or three times in the middle of the night and cried as I remembered what happened.

I, now realized what I called _like_ was actually _love_. I love him.

Sky's POV

She likes me?

Yes!

It felt like I hit a jackpot. That is what I always wanted to know. She likes me too.

But I broke. I broke her heart. I said all those things to her. I know I was being cruel but all happens because of a reason.

I'm feeling aweful because I said those things to her that I did not meant.

I have always liked her. After _her_ Bloom is the girl who made my world light up.

I have always dreamed of being with her. I've always seen my future with her.

I know I regret every word I said to her.

I broke too as soon as I saw tears in those beautiful blue eyes. That is why I left before I would break. I wanted to tell her everything would be ok. To confess my love to her. But I could not.

If I did not say those things he would take her. Take her away from me just like _her._

 **Bloom's POV**

"..oom, Bloom..wake up."

Huh! Who the _fudge_ is waking me up this early!?

"Go away! I need to sleep."

"Seriously! You'll miss your flight, Bloomy!"

Stella? Now what is she doing?

Need Answers.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." I sat on my bed, rubbed my eyes and yawned.

I opened my eyes and saw Stella looking at me with her hands on her hips. "You know, you have only one and a half hour left in your flight."

I suddenly remembered the events of yesterday. Me following him. The confession. The rejection. Crying. Stella staying over. I sighed and stood up.

"Bloom, don't be sad. Come on. Do you want me to knock some sense into that dickhead? What did you even see in him? He is not that goodlooking."

I laughed slightly, "No Stella. And what are you saying? He is beautiful and he is well aware of that. He knows that every girl wants him. There are many beautiful girls after him. Why would he want me?"

"Nonsense! He is just full of himself, that jerk! You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, after me, of course." I laughed at it. She always makes me smile.

She is the best friend I never had. Even though, Sky is her brother, she will still say those things about him for me.

"Now girl, go change and oh my god, my mom will kill me, I need to go to school, okay, I'm sorry that I cannot accompany you to the airport. Mom won't let me miss a day. It's already 7:30 as school starts at 8:00 a.m."

"Stell, you can use my uniform and get ready here. You will be late if you go home now."

"Yes, you are right!" She hurriedly went towards my closet and took out the uniform and went to the bathroom.

I plopped on the bed and sighed.

"Bloom, honey, get ready. We're leaving." I heard my mom say.

"Yes, mom." I replied.

Stella went to school after 15 minutes and mom, dad and I came to the airport. I just kept turning my head in hope to see him.

But everytime, I was disappointed.

"Come on, Bloom." Dad said.

My mind always drifted at the thought of him. I saw him everywhere. Everywhere.

Sky's POV

"Her flight is in an hour, duffer!"

"What!? Why did you not tell me that before?"

She laughed sarcastically, "Are you really asking that?"

"I know, but you know _him_ Stella, he was in the corner, listening to her. I could not confess to her there. He takes everything from me, I was afraid he would take her too and that is why I said all that _crap_!"

"Ok, I understand, but she is leaving she has a flight at 9'o clock. She is leaving for London."

 _"Shit!_ Im going to the airport. I will tell her that I love her and what I said was fake. I will protect her from him. I will fight for her." I ran as fast as I could and got into my car and left for the airport.

It is at half hour distance. I need to hurry up.

I reached the airport in 30 minutes. I ran inside to see that it was crowded.

Another Problem.

I have another 30 minutes left to find her. I will stop her. I won't let her go. I will do anything to protect her.

I called her name several times, "Bloom!". Some people looked at me like I've grown two heads but I did not care at the moment. I just need to find _my_ Bloom. I ran here and there looked every face but it was not my Bloom. 15 minutes are left but I know I will find her. I won't let her leave me here forever.

I kept running and running, until, I caught a glimpse of those fiery red streaks. I was feeling immensely happy.

"Bloom!"

Bloom's POV

I waited for him but he never came. Tears were welled up in my eyes. But I just blinked them away. I could not cry over someone who does not love me back.

"Come, were about to enter the plane."

"Bloom!" I froze. Did I hear it right? I quickly looked behind to see him running towards me. Sky caught up to me and hugged me tightly.

He pulled back slightly, his hands now cupping my face. I looked into his eyes to see tears in them. Was he crying? Why?

"Bloom, I love you."

I, once again, froze. Did I heard him right? Did he just say those words?

"Yes, I love you. I have loved you even before you did."

"H-how?"

"Don't leave me, don't go! I won't be able to live without you. I will tell you everything as to why I did that, why I said those cruel words to you. Just don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving forever." I laughed a little. "My grandma is sick. We're going to see her. We'll be back soon."

He sighed in relief, "Thank God, I thought you'll leave me forever."

"Bloom! Come on!"

"I'm coming dad!"

"When are you coming back?"

"Maybe a week or so?"

"That long..?" He groaned.

"Yeah"

"Ok, but I'll wait for you. Now go. Come back soon. And I love you." He said giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, too"

~After a few days~

"I did not tell you because of my brother. That day he was behind you. I was afraid that he will take you, too."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young I mean in 7th grade had a best friend, Emily. She was beautiful. I had a small crush on her. Key word 'had', anyway so when I brought home one day, my brother saw her. I was in the kitchen when that happened so I don't exactly know the whole story but I know when I went back they were both laughing and holding hands. That day, I wanted to tell her about my crush but I did not know that I would be crushed by my crush one day. The next day at school she broke our friendship and joined my brother's group. That is why I was worried."

"You mean Emily Corpe?"

"Yeah"

"And I would never leave you."

"I know."

"I love you, Sky."

"I love you, too, Bloom."


End file.
